Various lighting assemblies have been constructed for use in water. Floatable lighting assemblies are often used for providing a warning to boats and for attracting fish for fishing. In both cases the lighting assembly is typically made from a body comprised substantially of a buoyant material. Electrical wiring from a power source such as a battery enters the top or side of the lighting assembly. These designs avoid exposing the electrical connection between the lighting assembly and the wiring to water and generally avoid submerging the electrical wiring in the water.
One example of a floatable lighting assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,955. This lighting assembly employs a body formed of foamed polyurethane for providing it with buoyancy. The contact portion of the lamp is enclosed in the body and isolated from wetness. Electrical wiring enters the top of the lighting assembly.
One problem encountered with prior art floatable lighting fixtures is the heat generated by the lighting elements during use. Floatable light fixtures typically include the use of plastic components in its assembly. The plastic components exposed to excessive heat from the lighting elements can melt or burst into flames causing structural integrity of the fixture to fail. As a result, it is possible that water may come in contact with the electrical connections within the fixture creating a very hazardous and dangerous situation.
Another problem with floatable lighting fixtures is encountered during the removal or positioning of the fixture in water. Typically, these fixtures are removed from the water or repositioned in the water by pulling on the electrical cord. This creates considerable stresses to the point of attachment with the lighting fixture. As such, it has been determined that the electrical cord can become detached during repeated use.
The present invention is directed to an improved floatable lighting fixture that is simple, economical, and safe to use. The present invention reduces the hazards of using an electrical device in water. The inventive floatable light fixture employs a heat shield that dissipates the heat generated from the lighting elements during use. The electrical cord contains a looped strain relief member that prevents the electrical contacts from being detached during use.